Jaiden Alexander
Jaiden Alexander D. O. B: '18 December 1979 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'Washington D.C. '''Occupation: Mercenary for Hire Power (If DNA Alternate): '''None '''Affiliations: Danko's Men Application: '''Jaiden Alexander Personality Jaiden has eyes for nothing but the task at hand. He finds his purpose by being what he was trained to be - indifferent and efficient. Being very detail-oriented, he is a very organized person; clothes neatly folded and placed in their properly place, bed sheets made every morning, no dishes left in the sink. This carries over into his behavior; his car is neat, healthy meals, and - with the exception of alcohol and the occasional cigar - no harmful substances. Despite both military and government training, Jaiden is not without a moral or emotional side. While he tries hard to keep a calm, cool, and collected demeanor, he also tries to stay in the "gray area" or above when it comes to his actions. Before agreeing to act on an assignment, he must be able to justify why his action is necessary. That being said, Jaiden has a high success rating of 97.14% in thirty-five different assignments and known to be very thorough. History Jaiden was raised as any typical boy. In middle school, he began taking martial arts. In high school, he played as a wide receiver in football. Upon graduation, he entered the military in hopes to make a difference in the world. Due to his already commendable combat skills and the discovery of his natural handling of firearms, he was quickly pulled into the Navy Seals After serving in the Seals for four years (part of which time he served as a POW), Jaiden - now twenty-four - returned home and was contacted by the CIA. He single-handedly prevented two terrorist attacks and managed to unearth a group of a half dozen moles within the CIA - one of which is considered his "failure," as he was shot in the shoulder during the process. Jaiden retired from the CIA at age thirty. For three months, Jaiden was miserable trying to find other work. Unable to stay away from the action and wanting to continue on with a larger employer pool, Jaiden decided to open his services to the public as a mercenary for hire. He has been hired out as an assassin, bodyguard, transporter, as well as numerous other tasks. Despite obstacles, he has overcome - giving him a large reputation and a large amount of overconfidence. Current Situation Most recently, Jaiden has been approached by a man named Emile Danko to become a part of his elite operations unit - tracking down and eliminating a new kind of threat, the likes of which Jaiden has never known. Their first goal: stop Nemesis. Skills *Skilled Combatant - Few are as well-versed in both hand-to-hand combat and firearms training as Jaiden. *Connected - Having worked for the CIA, Jaiden has built up a reputation with reputable (and not-so-reputable) persons, allowing him knowledge from various sources. *Multi-lingual - Aside from English, Jaiden is also fluent in French, Spanish, Russian, and (very) basic Japanese. Medals '''Awards Navy: *Navy Cross *Navy Expeditionary Medal *Navy Sharpshooter Pistol Shot Medal *Presidential Unit Citation *Combat Action Ribbon *Navy Overseas Service Ribbon *Navy Expert Rifleman Ribbon *Afghanistan Campaign Medal *Bronze Star Medal for Bravery *Prisoner of War Medal CIA: *Distinguished Intelligence Cross *Hostile Action Service Medal *Career Commendation Medal Aliases *Dimitri Sokov *Mikel Dubois *Isaac Evensen *Jacob Foster *Alan Young *Reed Hayes *Lukas Bornhoffer Category:Original Characters (Civilians)